


You Don’t Ever Have to Be Stronger Than You Really Are When You’re Lying in My Arms.

by MOGICORE



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, And I Mean MILD, Because we simply do not get enough of that, Bottom Song Mingi, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, Like.. really soft :(, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soft Park Seonghwa, Soft Song Mingi, Top Park Seonghwa, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOGICORE/pseuds/MOGICORE
Summary: Mingi scrunched up his nose and looked down, balling his hands into tight little fists in his lap. Patient as ever, Seonghwa smoothed a hand down his back. He smiled at Mingi’s thumbs poked through the holes in the cuffs of his sweater.“I... I need you,” Mingi said under his breath, a frustrated whine falling from his lips as he reached up to wipe at his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater. “Need to be close. Please.”
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 146





	You Don’t Ever Have to Be Stronger Than You Really Are When You’re Lying in My Arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling to write for the last month, partly due to my depression and partly because I've been trying to force myself to write things I don't really want to. But today, I got a really sweet comment that made me happy, and after going back and reading some older comments I've gotten, I decided to at least try. I wanted to try and write something sweet, and even though it took the entire day and it isn't that great, I still really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it. ♡

The door opened slowly, and Seonghwa had to stifle a smile. Out of all his dongsaengs, he had always been able to count on Mingi being first to seek him out when things got stressful. They all had their own ways of relieving stress; Seonghwa liked to clean or cook, Hongjoong went to the studio, Yunho danced, Yeosang, San, and Wooyoung did... questionably loud and hickey-leaving activities with one another, Jongho worked out. And Mingi, his sweet little Mingi, simply needed to be physically close to someone, particularly Seonghwa.

Sometimes that meant snuggling under the blankets in the dark, sitting at his feet when he cooked — and no amount of scolding could ever seem to get him to stop, even when Seonghwa had nearly spilled hot rice on him — or just holding hands for a while. And sometimes, it meant something a little more intimate, something more sensual. Which it would be, Seonghwa could always tell. Today, it would be both.

He turned the page of his book, pretending he hadn't noticed Mingi yet. A stolen glance at the sound of muffled shuffling found his dongsaeng discarding his skinny jeans, underwear, and socks into a pile on the floor. Seonghwa bristled a bit, but made a mental note to take care of it later because, right now, he had to take care of Mingi. The younger climbed over his legs and plopped down facing him, legs set in a 'W' and hands splayed out in the space between so he could lean forward into Seonghwa's space. He could feel Mingi's gaze on him, soft and inquisitive, like a child waiting for their mother to pick them up. But Seonghwa waited. This was their game. Reading was Seonghwa's special time, and if Mingi could be patient and quiet, then he'd get just what he wanted.

Mingi drew closer, and Seonghwa lifted his arms in compliance as the younger lifted the blankets settled around his hips so he could climb under them. The blanket was replaced a moment later, and Mingi settled at his side, and stared again. And still, he waited. Slowly, one hand wrapped around his arm and lifted it, tugging it away from its grip on his book so that it could be wrapped around his shoulders. Mingi scooted in closer. Seonghwa relented a bit, and pulled him into his side; Mingi held onto his hand where it hung near his chest, and played with his fingers, running the pads of his fingers over his knuckles or gripping one by the tip and wiggling it. Seeming content, Mingi's head dropped to rest against his shoulder with a heavy exhale through his nose, and his gaze turned from Seonghwa to his book instead, looking at the words but not registering them.

For a while, they sat in silence, save the sound of pages rustling as Seonghwa turned them, and their soft, relaxed breathing. Mingi's thumb smoothed over the back of his hand slowly, drawing little circles and figure eights, and as Seonghwa drew close to the end of his chapter, he tilted his head down and rested it against the top of Mingi's head. And finally, when he'd taken in the last sentence, he bookmarked his page and set the book aside. Now, all of his attention went to Mingi. His Mingi.

"Cuddles?" Mingi asked lowly, though he didn't bother waiting for Seonghwa's response. He rolled onto his side and scooted down the bed a little so he could lay his head down on a pillow. Seonghwa followed, wrapping both arms around him this time, and pulling him close; the younger tucked his head beneath Seonghwa's chin and folded his arms against his chest. "Missed you."

Seonghwa smiled and laughed through his nose. "I've been here the whole time, Minmin."

"I know. But I still missed you." He rubbed his thumb against his bottom lip slowly. Seonghwa knew he had more to say, so patient as always, he waited. Finally, Mingi mumbled, "I've been sad, hyungie. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want to be a burden."

"Song Mingi, look at me." The eldest said sternly, waiting until Mingi met his gaze before he lifted his eyebrows, "You will never be a burden to any of us. Do you understand me? We all love you very, very much, and if you're feeling sad or upset, we want to help you feel better. When San is feeling insecure, what do we do?"

"Help him." Mingi replied, voice tiny. He look ashamed. Seonghwa reached up and smoothed the crease between his eyebrows out and then pressed a kiss there.

"Exactly, we help him. And we want to help you too. No matter how you feel, we will help you the very best we can. You don't have to tell us, but if you do, know that we will never think of you as a burden for it. Okay?"

"...Okay. I'm sorry, hyung."

"There's no need to apologize. Do you feel better now?" Mingi nodded against his chest, soft hair ticking the older man's neck. "Then that's all that matters. I'm glad you feel better. Do you want to lay with me for a little while longer?"

Mingi closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Seonghwa's waist. "Just a little bit. Then I need you." Seonghwa chuckled and rested his head against Mingi's, letting his eyes fall shut.

Twenty minutes passed before Mingi stretched out in Seonghwa's arms with a loud whine. "Are you ready now?" Mingi responded with a quiet ' _Mhm_ ', and Seonghwa pulled himself up into a sitting position.

He pressed a kiss into the damp blond fluff on the younger's head, and used his free hand to tilt his head up. Mingi's breath hitched, and he whimpered lowly, lips poking out in a small pout like he often did when checking himself out. "You're so pretty, Minmin," Seonghwa said, voice low and gentle so as to not disturb the cozy atmosphere they'd built in the safety of his bed. "You know that, don't you?"

Leaning forward, he brushed his nose against Mingi's, nudging his head back a bit. "Hyung." Mingi whimpered, blinking at him owlishly. He clenched his fists around Seonghwa's pajama shirt, tugging at the fabric. Seonghwa kissed him, reaching up to cup his cheeks with both hands and smooth the pads of his thumbs over his flushed cheekbones. His dongsaeng was always soft and so very pliant; so easy to wrap around your pinky finger if you played your cards just right. He'd always enjoyed this time he got to spend with Mingi, because he was the only person Mingi could trust to handle him like this.

He trusted the firm, yet gentle hand Seonghwa guided him along with, the soft assurances, and the motherly doting. Perhaps it was because Seonghwa had always been the most receptive to his affection, had always gone along with his little games, and of course, protected his ass when Hongjoong came ready to rain down the fury of a million fire ants because, once again, Minwoosan had done something they weren't supposed to do.

Seonghwa pulled away and rested his forehead against Mingi's, rubbing his nose against his dongsaeng's for a moment. How rare it was for Mingi to be this quiet. "What do you need, Minmin?" He breathed out, tongue poking out to wet his lips.

Mingi scrunched up his nose and looked down, balling his hands into tight little fists in his lap. Patient as ever, Seonghwa smoothed a hand down his back. He smiled at Mingi's thumbs poked through the holes in the cuffs of his sweater.

"I... I need you," Mingi said under his breath, a frustrated whine falling from his lips as he reached up to wipe at his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater. "Need to be close. Please."

"I'm here, princess. However you need me." He slid his hand up to squeeze the back of Mingi's neck lightly, and then climbed out of bed to find one of the many bottles of lube that had been stashed in the room. He managed to find one in one of Hongjoong's purses, almost empty, but enough for what he needed to do. When he turned to stand next to the bed, he found Mingi curled up like a baby, a pillow squished to his chest. Mingi watched intently, eyes hazy and blinking slowly as Seonghwa dropped the bottle onto the bed, and then began removing his clothes.

Mingi squirmed and whined, kicking his feet a little while Seonghwa took his time folding his clothes and then picking up Mingi's and folding them too. "Hyungie, hyungie," He babbled into the fabric of the pillow, tears welling in his eyes.

Seonghwa shushed him as he climbed back onto the bed, "I'm here. I'm right here. Tell me how you need me, sweetheart." The younger kicked his legs again in frustration, struggling to find the words he so desperately wanted to say. "Okay, okay," Seonghwa caressed his thigh with one hand, trying to coax him into coming out of his little shell. "Do you want to keep your sweater on?" A tiny nod. "Do you want to lay on your back?" Another tiny nod. Carefully, Seonghwa pried the pillow from Mingi's grasp and then hooked his hands under his armpits to pull him up. "You don't plan on helping me at all, do you?" Mingi shook his head, completely limp in Seonghwa's hold as the older manuevered him to lay down like he wanted. "You big baby."

"Your big baby," Mingi corrected, fingers hiding his face from view. "I'm shy." He whined when he caught Seonghwa smiling at him for it through the cracks of his fingers.

"Cute." Once again, they fell into a comfortable silence. Seonghwa tucked a pillow beneath his lower back and pushed his legs up to his chest, where Mingi held them in place with his hands. Down the hall, Wooyoung shrieked San's name and laughed boisterously, and San screamed back something unintelligible. Mingi shivered as Seonghwa ran his warm hands up and down the backs of his thighs, tracing smooth circles into the skin. He squirmed beneath him, goosebumps rising across the skin in Seonghwa's wake.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?" Seonghwa uncapped the bottle of lube, squirting the thick liquid onto his fingers.

"I-I can take it. Just want you."

Usually, Mingi wouldn't mind if Seonghwa wanted to take his sweet time opening him up, but he _needed_ him and what little patience he had left was being ebbed away and replaced with desperation. Perhaps, under different circumstances, Seonghwa might have scolded him softly and told him to be good and wait, but instead, he nodded and shuffled forward on his knees and patted the top of his thigh with one hand.

Mingi draped his legs over Seonghwa's thighs and impatiently nibbled at his lower lip. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes filling up with tears again. Seonghwa knew how hard this comeback had been for Mingi, especially with unforseen difficulties that put a lot more stress than usual on them all. Seeing the others, especially Hongjoong, so tired, hurt, and wound up had taken its toll on him. Mingi had always been so very determined to keep everyone happy, and be the sunshine they needed when things got hard. That meant bottling up his emotions and refusing to let them see his anger or sadness get the best of him. That meant crying alone in his bedroom at night when he was sure they'd all gone to bed. Most of all, that meant pushing them away when they attempted to remedy the situation and make him feel better. But that was why Hongjoong and Seonghwa were there. Mingi was the most dependent of the group in a lot of ways, needing he and Hongjoong both more than the others did; whether it was carrying him when things got hard emotionally to something as small as brushing his hair in the morning when he was too tired to lift his arms, he needed them. He always needed them, needed Seonghwa.

He picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some more into his hand, spreading it along his length before he placed a hand on Mingi's hip and started to press in. He went slow, because he knew that was what Mingi needed, and because he didn't want to hurt him. Another time, perhaps, but not now. Mingi lifted his legs a little and held onto his thighs, sniffling pitifully as Seonghwa thrusted shallowly, pushing in a little more with each one. " _Nngh_... hyung, _hyungieee_ — please hurry." Seonghwa inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut. His sense of control was much better than Wooyoung's, who often couldn't wait more than fifteen seconds before he pounded Mingi into the mattress until he had him almost screaming (that'd been a doozy to explain to their managers), so he continued at his slow pace and leaned over Mingi, nearly bending him in half to press a kiss to his lips.

"Patience, baby. I'm almost there," He whispered, breath fanning across Mingi's flushed skin. The younger just barely nodded, head craning to pull Seonghwa into another kiss. Grinning, he pulled his head back enough that Mingi couldn't reach him, and puckered his lips up just to tease him. The pout that graced his precious little face made Seonghwa want to laugh and cry all at once.

Dumbly, Mingi blinked up at him, pulling his legs closer to his chest. All huffy and pouty, he muttered, "If I was— if I could top you without crying, I wouldn't tease you."

Seonghwa snorted. "It's not your fault that you cry. You can't help that you're just a cute little sunshine fairy with so much baby energy and a heart too big for your little body, Minmin. And no, you wouldn't tease me, because you know what I'd do if you did." Mingi's giggle at his words faded into a soft, drawn out moan as he bottomed out, hips flush against Mingi's skin.

"Kiss." The younger squeaked out, toes curling at just how deep Seonghwa was inside of him.

Seonghwa leaned down and licked into Mingi's parted lips, hips rolling slowly as he pulled out a few inches and pushed back in. He kissed him messy and full of tongue, pressing him into the mattress with all his weight, desperately trying to get as deep as he could, as close to his dongsaeng as he could.

Mingi trembled beneath him and squeezed his eyes shut, hands moving down to grip at Seonghwa's hips. "Please, please, please," He sobbed as the older pressed their foreheads together and gazed down at him, warm and patient while he waited until Mingi choked out, "P-please move."

And so he did; relishing in Mingi's breathy, trembling moans and the pain of his nails digging into the skin of his hips. " _Fuck_ ," He heaved under Mingi's moans, turning his head to press a kiss against his calf where it rested against his shoulder. Mingi's hands slid down his thighs and back to his waist, like he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself, and Seonghwa knew fucking him like this; deep and firm, was exactly what he needed. The younger sobbed, sucking his lips in to stifle his moans. "Does that feel good, princess?"

He nodded against the pillow, everything but words coming from his mouth in response; he babbled incoherently between breathy sobs and moans, the broken syllables of what sounded like Seonghwa's name falling from his lips every few moments. "Look at you," Seonghwa cooed empathetically, watching Mingi fall apart, his hands curled into tight fists over his chest; he leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of his head. He whined and whimpered, and Seonghwa murmured against his hair, "I know, baby, I know."

Mingi keened, back arching up as he sobbed, teeth clenched together. "Ah.. ah, hyung! Hyungie, please," He panted, breath catching in his throat for a few seconds. "Wanna..." But Seonghwa knew; somehow he always did, and he leaned back enough so that Mingi could wrap his legs around his waist. Mingi whimpered; his body felt hot all over, like little fires had been lit beneath his skin, and he squeezed his legs around Seonghwa's waist, trying to keep him close.

"I know, princess. Let me take care of you." Seonghwa wrapped a hand around his cock and squeezed, dragging his hand up and down in slow, firm strokes. Mingi blossomed like a flower, bucking his hips up into every stroke. Seonghwa pushed his sweater up his chest and brushed a thumb over a nipple, just enough to make Mingi's stomach clench and his body begin to tremble.

"Need— n-need t'cum," The younger begged, head tilting back against the pillow, and mouth falling open in a silent moan. Voice high-pitched and shaking, he begged incoherently, drool dripping down his cheek. Seonghwa shook his head fondly, thumbing at the trail of spit to wipe it up.

"Then cum. Be a good boy, and cum for hyung, princess."

Mingi reached up, fisting his hands in the blond mess that was his hair (and although Seonghwa was buried balls deep in his ass, he made a note to brush his hair after they were done because that was his brand now; making note of unimportant things while having sex) and squeezing tight. His back arched up off the bed and Seonghwa slid his hands beneath Mingi, gripping his waist tightly and holding him up in the air. His hips trembled violently, jerking in his grip and his heels dug into the mattress. Mingi shuddered in his hold, thighs desperately trying to clamp shut as cum dripped down his stomach, thick and gushing, and pooled in his navel.

Patiently, the older waited until Mingi's stopped quivering and lowered him down onto the bed. "Minmin?" He pulled out and leaned over Mingi, cupping his face in his hands and pressing a few gentle kisses to the tip of his nose. The younger's eyes were still squeezed shut, hot and heavy breaths leaving his open mouth. "Are you with me, Mingi?" A turtle-slow blink was all he got in response, but that was enough.

The door opened slowly, and Seonghwa rolled his eyes. "Seonghwa-hyung, Seonghwa-hyung," Wooyoung said, leaning against the doorframe, "I'm honestly mad as fuck that you didn't let me help you ruin Mingi, but it's whatever I guess... It's not like I'm one of the best dongsaengs you've ever had and treat you amazingly well—" He clicked his tongue and waved his phone, " _Anyway_ , Hongjoong-hyung is bringing dinner home. What do you guys want?"

"Wooyoung, sweetie, honey, baby, darling dongsaeng whom I love?" Seonghwa asked in a syrupy sweet tone as he climbed off of the bed and grabbed a pack of wet wipes from the dresser.

"Yes, hyung?"

"I have just obliterated any braincells Mingi had left. He is, quite literally, brainless right now. And what do we do after fucking someone brainless?"

Wooyoung's lips poked out in a small pout while he thought. Seonghwa had half a mind to tell him not to think too hard; he'd nearly combusted last time he tried. His dongsaeng grinned and flapped a hand at him, "Aftercare, duh!"

" _Exactly_. So if I'm doing that, what should _you_ be doing?"

A heavy sigh. Wooyoung lifted a hand and dragged a finger from his eye, all the way down his cheek, like he was shedding a tear. "Giving you space. Excuse me for being a concerned citizen." And with another dramatic sigh, Wooyoung turned to leave, the back of his hand pressed to his forehead.

Mingi held out a hand, clenching and unclenching his fist a little, "Wooyoungie, wait," He rasped, "I want..."

With a squeal, Wooyoung turned around, beaming at Mingi while Seonghwa cleaned him up. He batted his eyelashes a bit, "Me?"

Mingi retched. "Ew, no. I want yubu kimbap."

"You fetid little piss baby."

The door slammed behind Wooyoung as he left, but Seonghwa and Mingi knew he wasn't actually upset. Seonghwa pulled Mingi's legs through a clean pair of underwear, and smiled down at him. "I meant what I said earlier, Mingi. You will not be a burden if you come to us when you're feeling down. Promise me that if it gets bad, you will."

"I will." And just to let Seonghwa know he was very serious about his promise, he lifted his hand, pinky sticking out delicately.

Seonghwa hooked his pinky with Mingi's and smiled. "Thank you. And Mingi?" The younger rolled himself up in the blankets and yawned, peeking up at Seonghwa through half-lidded eyes. "I love you."

"I know. Thank you." He squeaked out, cheeks flushed pink, "I love you too."


End file.
